Hell's Bells
by Shadowkissedwolf1902
Summary: Bella has been keeping a secret from most of the Cullen's. Charlie isn't her dad and she doesn't love Edward. Do J and R really hate her, or is it all a cover story. read to find out.


The vampires were starting to get on my nerves; they think I am some defenseless human – Isabella Swan. Ha, if only they knew that I could kill them without even blinking. Sorry, you must be confused out of your minds. Hi, I am Isabelle 'Ellie' Stark A.K.A Iron Girl. It is really confusing but, at around the same time my dad was kidnapped, so was I. I am considering changing the name though. My dad is Anthony Stark A.K.A Iron Man.

We both have glowing Arc Reactors in our chests that have taken years to perfect. My suit is pretty much the same as my Dad's but way more awesome. It is dark purple with violet swirls coming off my chest that glow. Me and my Dad get along great, I haven't seen him in over a year since Fury sent me away to the dreary town of Forks. Suddenly, my I phone 6 (that Ed doesn't know about) started ringing. Looking at the caller ID I nearly dropped the phone in shock. Shakily, I pressed 'accept'.

"Daddy?" I asked still shaking.

"Yeah, it's me Baby Blues." I laughed at my nickname that referred to my blue eyes.

"OMG, I have missed you so much Daddy, I hate it here!" I exclaimed

"Well baby, Fury said you can come home now. So I will be there in about an hour with some friend's bye." He hung up before I could say 'you have no friends', so I squealed instead. Going into the secret panel in my wardrobe, I pulled out my favorite outfit- black skinny jeans, dark blue crop top and black biker boots. I topped it off with a blue leather jacket and pulled my black and blue hair into a ponytail. I left out my contacts so my blue eyes were out in the open. I also grabbed the bag similar to my dad's Iron Man suitcase.

Jumping on my BMW S1000RR, I sped to the Cullen house.

Once I got there I walked in without bothering to knock and was ever so slightly disappointed when I saw that everyone was still hunting, so instead of going back home I sat on the huge sofa and waited for the Sparklies to arrive.

"Love, what are you doing here? I thought I was picking you up from your house." Mr. Mind reader asked as he walked in and spotted me on the sofa. "I came to say goodbye, I can finally go home so I don't need you to distract me anymore." I said in a bored tone while look at my nails. "What. Bella, don't be silly. Did you hit your head again? Let Carlisle take a look at you." Huh, he actually looks worried; too bad I don't really like him. "I am not delusional sparkles. I just used you to pass the time till the devil with an eye patch said I could come home. Now I am going to meet up with my dad. So see you never." I exclaimed with venom in my voice as I rose from the sofa and walked towards the door, luckily Ed was too shocked by my outburst to try and stop me.

My bracelet that my dad gave me beeped with coordinates that I knew all too well. Eddies meadow. I ran as fast as I could so I would reach my father faster; even though it still felt like an eternity till I reached the meadow and saw the gigantic jet that resided there.

"DADDY" I shouted and ran to him as he exited the aircraft, grabbing me into his arms he spun me around until I was out of breath from all of the giggling I was doing. "I missed you so much Ellie, I need to introduce some people to you so I suggest you let go of me." He whispered in my ear. I laughed and reluctantly let go of him. I watched in silent awe as 'The Avengers' themselves exited the aircraft, with the very handsome Captain America in front and the rest following.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Ellie. Ellie this is the old man CA, Legolas, Blackwidow, the big Green man and me." He added sarcastically at the end. I rolled my eyes and walked forward.

"Yeah thanks dad that was so helpful" cue sarcasm, "Yo, so I'm Ellie and you are, Captain America, Hawkeye, Natasha and the Hulk. Nice to meet you." I smiled and it instantly turned into a frown as my bracelet beeped, alerting me to the fact that the sparkles were nearing.

"You might wanna prepare yourselves, the family of vamps I lied to… they are on their way." I smiled sadly and turned just as they broke the tree line and Iron Man made and appearance, as did the Hulk.

Time for the show.

"Hey, so this is my dad and his friends. The Avengers. Guys this is the vamps I told you about." They gasped as the words left my mouth and I laughed, they don't even need to breathe for God's sake. So I stepped forward as did Carlisle and I held up my hand to stop him from speaking. Wow, Rose was right I do act like a bitch sometimes. Oh well, I'll apologize later at the Tower.

"So, my name is not really Bella Swan, its Ellie Stark and I am Iron Girl. This is my dad and his friends, although I doubt it because he doesn't have any friends, like ever." I started rambling and nobody stopped so I fought to stop myself, and let me tell you it was quite a battle.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Silly Emmett he will never learn will he.

I picked up my bag and in a manner similar to my Fathers, stepped onto the panel. Once my suit was on, Emmett was like a little kid at Christmas and his face was lit up like it as well. Edward however thought it was doubtful that a silly suit could hurt him. So I shared a devilish smirk with my dad before raising my arm.


End file.
